


The Stars are Blazing Like Rebel Diamonds Cut Out of The Sun

by Mixergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixergalaxy/pseuds/Mixergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a Telepath. He has the power to use it as he pleases, but he chooses to keep it off.  </p><p>Until one day he suddenly can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Title is from 'Read My Mind' by the Killers.~

The sun beats through Louis' hotel room window and he groans at the intruding light as he pulls the duvet over his head. He didn't even go out last night so he can't find a suitable reason as to why his skull is pounding like a woodpecker is attacking it from the inside. When he can no longer handle the intense throbbing, he reaches for his phone, groaning as he tries to focus on the screen, and sends Liam a text asking him to bring over some medicine knowing that he always has some stashed away at the bottom of his suitcase. Liam practically breathes The Funky Buddha and there's no way he'd be able to go there religiously and never have a hangover.

Liam sends back a short message telling him that he'll be right there and Louis thanks the gods for Liam Payne when he hears a soft knock on his door. He hears him talking about how he hates hangovers before Louis even opens the door and he honestly can't agree more, but he isn't hungover. He was never even drunk. He's about to tell Liam so when he opens the door but Liam is still talking. And his mouth isn't moving. Shit. 

Louis hasn't turned on his telepathy in years. Ever since he found out he could turn it off, which was when he was 13 years old, he has been choosing to live normally. He hated this part of him and felt awful intruding in people's personal thoughts. There were times when he thought about using it, especially on the X-Factor when it was results time or when he wanted to know what Harry had thought about him. His crush was absolutely horrid back then, it almost still is but he's learned to ignore it. No matter how desperately he wanted to know, he just remembered how scary and intense everything felt, and left it alone, not wanting to be exposed to that ever again.

Now here he is, betraying himself and unintentionally listening into his bandmate's thoughts. He just simply goes back to his bed and flops face down as he closes his eyes and focuses on making Liam's thoughts softer and softer until they go away completely and then forcing the wall up. Only this time, they stay. They get softer, yes, but it's like there's something refuses to let it leave completely. He focuses harder and groans as a sharp pain enters his skull and ringing fills his ears and makes his cheeks and neck heat up. 

Liam's worrying thoughts are tracing the inside of his brain and seeping to the front of his skull and Louis feels like crying. Why can't he turn it off? Why did it even come back? And why the hell is Liam's mind so god damn sweet? It's fucking nauseating. 

When Liam actually speaks for the first time, Louis can clearly tell the difference and he thanks whatever upper power there is for that. Imagine if he were to go throughout the day answering unspoken questions. 

"I brought you a bottle of water as well," he says and Louis flips his body over as Liam gently places two pills into one hand and the water in the other. Louis mumbles his thanks and swallows the pills down quickly before Liam tells him to feel better and then he's out of the room and Louis' head is clearer.  He doesn't leave the hotel room all day. If he remembers correctly, he doesn't absolutely have to be anywhere and if he does, Liam will cover for him. He always does.

Louis falls asleep early listening to music flood through his headphones so he doesn't have to think. 

The next day is horrid. Louis is suppose to go have a writing session with the boys for the fourth album and he is definitely not prepared. Liam's thoughts are sweet and caring and he can probably handle that, but he hasn't listened to an outside mind in almost ten years. Can he handle four people at the same time without exploding? 

At least his head isn't pounding like it was yesterday and he can actually walk without running into a wall. He takes his time getting ready and tries to calm himself down before he grabs his phone and leaves to the studio. Usually they only write when something comes to mind and they just hang out because they rarely see each other like that anymore and Louis is immensely grateful for this. It means there won't be stressed minds trying to think of the perfect lyric the entire time.

When he's met by Zayn at the doors, who's thoughts are sleepy and happy to see Louis, he gives him a hug and thinks maybe this won't be all that bad and he can make it through the day. 

He still feels the same way when he enters the studio and greets Niall with a hug and his thoughts are exactly like his speech. He talks excitedly and his mind corresponds so there really isn't a reason to stress about this. Liam enters the room a few moments later and smiles when he sees that Louis is looking better. It's a bit much with all the thoughts cascading through Louis but he dials his focus onto one person and it helps some. 

"Did you enjoy your little break?" Louis asks Zayn while they settle back on the couch. Zayn's mind fills will a series of memories, most of them innocent but some of them are sex images and Louis tries his hardest to block it out because as much as he loves Perrie, he really doesn't need to see her in all her shining glory. He resists the urge to scrunch his nose up. 

"It was really good. Pez and I just spent the days together at home snuggling with our zoo," he answers with a soft smile that Louis returns. "What about yours?"

"I didn't do much really. Just binge watched Netflix for the majority of my days." Louis is about to talk about how he also went to the dentist when Harry enters the room and his mind is _loud_. 

' _Fuck_ ,' he hears and Louis turns his head to look at him but then Harry's thoughts are occupied by Niall giving him a hug. Louis turns his attention back to Zayn until Niall announces that he wants to play Pictionary.  Louis immediately claims Zayn as his partner and they high five as Liam goes to grab the game from the shelf in the corner. 

They sit around the table in the center of the room and Louis is finding it easy to ignore the fact that he can hear what they're thinking. It's similar to being in a classroom. You could understand what other people are saying if you focused on them, but most of the time you don't. You usually only hear the loud outbursts. 

Zayn draws first and Louis suddenly realizes how unfair his advantage is. Zayn is, to his luck, very good at Pictionary and Louis guesses what he thinks he normally would until he can clearly see that, yes, that is a duck and says that at the appropriate time. Zayn high fives him and Louis just hides his smirk, feeling only slightly guilty. 

When it's Louis' go at drawing, he pushes his sleeves up and jumps slightly when he hears a thought, loud and clear. 

' _God I bet those wrists would look so fucking pretty all tied up as I pound him into the mattress_.' Louis' stomach twists and he gasps out a quiet breath as he looks up at Harry quickly. His eyes are trained on his hands reaching out for a card and he's biting his lips. Louis swallows and tries to draw as images of himself handcuffed to a headboard spring into Harry's mind. Louis flinches and puts all his focus on his drawing. Zayn gets it easily and Louis forces a smile as they high five and tries to keep his breathing even. He feels heat rise to his cheeks and he bites his lip in concentration as Liam draws for his team.

And, okay, _what the hell_. Louis' palms are sweating and he can feel his heart beating in his chest.

Harry's mind is focusing on Liam now as well and Louis relaxes slightly, but everything is lost when his turn comes again and he licks his lips as he thinks of how he's going to draw a movie. 

' _I want to feel that tongue eating me out_ ,' Harry thinks and Louis feels a shudder run down his spine. He can't do this. 

"Um, I have to use the toilet," Louis announces and his voice is the slightest bit raspier, which Harry notices, and his mind fucking _preens_. Louis' throat feels dry and Zayn asks him to finish his round first. Louis nods and quickly finishes before he gets up and walks to the door before practically bolting to the loo. 

Louis locks the door behind himself and looks in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide. He turns the cold water tap on and splashes his face a few times refusing to believe what just happened.

*****

Two weeks into not being able to turn it off, Louis is desperate. He feels incredibly guilty for wanking most nights to Harry's sexual fantasies but they just keep getting _worse_. It's all Louis had ever wanted but now he's too overwhelmed and he doesn't have a clue what to do. 

Two years ago, Louis gave up on Harry because he's _straight_. At least he thought he was. Louis had pined for so long and complained to Zayn, who was the only one of the boys who knew about him being head over heels for Harry. One day he thought he'd just give up and move on, and even before now, Louis knew he never got passed Harry.

Now here he is years later frantically knocking on Zayn's hotel room door. He hears his thoughts complaining. _'Oh my god, fucking stop_.'

When the door opens, Zayn is wearing only his boxers and looks properly pissed off. "Louis, it's 2am, this better be fucking worth it."

"Zayn, I can read minds," he says and Zayn looks at him for exactly three seconds before he tries to slam the door. Louis saw it coming and moved forward into his room. "Zayn, I'm being serious. Think something and I'll repeat it. 

' _I'm going to push him out the fucking window, I swear to God.'_

"Zayn, it's not nice to think about murdering me," Louis says and Zayn roles his eyes. 

"I dont believe you. You know that waking me up would make me want to kill you."

"By pushing me out of the window?" Zayn cocks his head a bit before he sits down on his bed. 

"Lucky guess."

"Think something else. Random words," Louis pushes and Zayn still doesn't look convinced but his mind still thinks of words so he must at least be curious. 

"Avacado," Louis states and Zayn visably wakes up. He looks sceptical and slowly thinks his next one. "Lamp." After about ten words Zayn is convinced, his mind tells Louis so, but he keeps going. "I, Louis."

' _Am a_.'

"Am a."

' _Twat_.'

"Zayn."

"Sorry. Okay, so you can read minds. Which, what the actual fuck? For how long?" He asks and Louis rubs his eyes. 

"Forever? I found out how to turn it off at age 13 because I hated it but now it's back on and I can't turn it off again and, _god_ ," Louis can't even figure out what to say. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could do this before?" He seems really interested now and his mind is swirling with questions. 

"I forgot? I didn't want you to think I was weird? I don't know, Zayn!" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This would have helped so much years ago with Harry though," he adds in a whisper. 

"Aw, babe," Zayn frowns. "Was it bad? Unrequetted love is always hard and I can't even imagine if I could read Perrie's mind and she was thinking of someone else. I am so sorry and Louis if you-"

"Zayn! He's thinking of _me_."

"He's wha-Oh my god!" he says and then covers his mouth. " _Louis,_ " he lets out in a shocked whisper. Louis covers his face and groans.

"Zayn, I don't know what to fucking _do_. I can't even talk to him anymore because every time he sees me he thinks the most _obscene_ things." He joins Zayn in his bed and frowns. Zayn's mind is springing to life and Louis is trying his best to block it out so he can focus on what's being said.

"This is good though, isn't it? Now you know he wants it just as bad as you do. Wait, you do still like him, don't you?"

"Obviously I still fucking like him! Zayn I'm so sexually frustrated, I think my dick is permanently erected. I'm so close to ruining everything, Zayn. Do you know all the kinks that boy has?"

"Firstly, I don't need to know you're hard, thanks. And secondly, no, and I hope I never find out," he says seriously before a thought crosses his mind. 

"No, he doesn't have a daddy kink, Zayn,  _god,_  this is serious!" He sees Zayn relax a bit and listens as he gathers it all the information in his mind. 

"So, you love him, he loves you. You both want to fuck each other, what's the problem?" 

"The problem is that I'm cheating the system! I wouldn't have ever known if this didn't happen. Also, I'm fucking pathetic and don't know how to deal with it."

"Well, it did happen, so take advantage of it. Now either get out or come cuddle because I'm fucking tired." 

Louis sighs and knows he's right but he's not ready. He's scared and he tells Zayn so as he crawls under the covers and Zayn spoons him from behind. He mumbles his response and then Louis falls asleep to the sound of Zayn's sleepy thoughts.

The next day, he tells Liam. He takes it worse than Zayn did, with more skepticism, and Louis figures that's to be expected. Once he gets him to believe him, he won't stop apologizing for thinking rude things, which Liam has never done so he politely tells him to shut the fuck up. 

He planned to tell Niall after they hang out but when Harry is asleep, he hears Niall thinking the weirdest shit to himself and an opportunity comes and he'd be a fool not to take it. 

' _Do dogs think in barks? Do dogs think at all? Can dogs read other dogs' thoughts and that's how they communicate? What if someone could read my thoughts? Oh my god, I'd be thrown into a mental hospital. If you can hear my thoughts, cough twice.'_

Louis can't resist. He coughs, one after the other and Niall's mind is freaking out. 

' _Holy shit, that was fucking weird. Coincidences fucking scare me. Louis! If you can hear me, put your foot on the coffee table_!' He internally shouts and Louis scrunched his nose up and moves his foot onto the table. Niall looks like he's going to cry. He stares and him with a raised eyebrow. ' _Louis_?'

"Niall," he says out loud and he watches as Niall fish mouths. Zayn and Liam look back and forth between them and while Liam looks confused, Zayn's connected the dots. 

"Did he just-"

"Yes, Zayn, that he did."

"That's so fucking sick, mate! Tell me what I'm thinking of!" Niall literally changed what he wants Louis to say every millisecond so Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Please don't hurt yourself."

"Who's hurting themselves?" Harry asks sleepily and Niall is about to tell him, Louis can sense it before he says it out loud so he reaches over and shoves a hand over his mouth. 

"Outside. Now." 

Niall follows even though he's confused and Louis internally thanks him for that. 

"Harry can't know," he whispers when the door shuts behind them. Niall is about to ask why when his eyes go wide. 

"Oh my _god_ ," and he starts laughing. Louis is only slightly annoyed because it's Niall and no one can be mad at him for more than two seconds.

"Stop laughing! Did he tell you before?"

"Mate, Harry is so fucking annoying when he talks about you. This is gold. Poor Harry," he says and he keeps laughing. 

"Not poor Harry! Poor fucking me! Niall, I feel the same way and I have to listen to his thoughts and can't do anything about it because I'm fucking scared!"

"What? Don't you have a girlfriend?" 

"Eleanor isn't my girlfriend. I needed to keep up the image for PR." Niall's mind is literally shouting now, banging through Louis' skull with a sledge hammer with a repeat of _'this is the best day of my life._ '

"Fucking Hell!" he yells and Louis flinches. "Do something, Louis! I can't handle another word about blue eyes and thick thighs! Oh, hey that rhymed!" Louis' stomach flips and he swallows, barely managing a nod. 

"I'm scared," he whispers and Niall rolls his eyes. 

"You, more than anyone, should know that he isn't going to turn you down." 

And, well, Louis is at a loss.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him a week to figure it all out for himself but Harry is going to leave tomorrow to go to LA for the weekend and Louis just needs to do something. So here he is, rapping on Harry's door preparing himself to just get it over with so both him and Harry can stop pining after each other.

When Harry opens the door and internally scolds his chest for slightly constricting, Louis is nervous. He smiles timidly anyway and Harry steps to the side and motions for him to come in. He takes a breath and turns around, ready to grab Harry by the back of his neck and pull him in, but then Harry faces him after closing the door and he's glowing and Louis just _can't do it._ Even though Harry's thoughts are echoing how much he wants to rake his fingers over Louis' body, he's physically unable to give in. He hugs Harry instead. 

He doesn't have to read Harry's mind to be able to know his breath was caught in his throat. He could hear the quick intake of breath and then his thoughts were clouded with worry as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and held him closer. Harry keeps reminding himself not to press, that he'll talk on his own time when he's ready and Louis is frustrated for many reasons.

The first is that he made Harry worry about him. Louis is honestly such an idiot for making Harry believe that something bad had happened. The second thing is that Harry thinks that Louis is hurt somehow and that's why he's hugging him. Have they really gone so long without the same physical contact they had years ago that Harry is forced to believe Louis isn't well?

Louis pulls back and didn't even realize he was crying until it transfers from Harry's mind to his own. So much for convincing him he's okay. He just misses Harry so damn much and now he's making him worry even more with his fucking tears.

Harry grabs his face with both hands and swipes his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the few tears that had managed to strangle their way out of his sockets. 

"It's okay," Harry repeatedly whispered and then he internally fought with himself and decided, _fuck it_ , and then gave Louis a lingering kiss on his forehead before pulling him in again. If only Louis could think that. If only Louis could be strong enough to just do it. 

Louis is being ridiculous. He's just so frustrated and upset with himself and he misses Harry but is it really bad enough to start crying? They're manly tears of course. He tells Harry so, earning him a soft chuckle and an, _'of course,_ ' echoed back at him. Anyone could collapse from an overdose of stress. 

While Harry runs smoothing circles on his back, Louis thinks of what he's going to tell him. _'I love you and can hear your thoughts but I'm a coward and I'm too afraid to do anything about it_ ,' doesn't seem like the best idea at the moment.

Harry's thoughts are, of course, the worst. It ranges from Louis' nan dying, to one of his baby siblings in the hospital. When Harry's mind thinks of Eleanor, and how she could be in a coma or some shit, Louis stopped paying attention to Harry.

"Um," he starts and then takes a deep breath. "El and I got in a fight and we, uh, I think we just broke up? I didn't know what else to do and your room was closest so here I am." Eleanor and him haven't had to do anything together in weeks, he could easily just tell him that they worked out their differences when the time comes.

Harry's thoughts are a blur. He's happy because that means, yes, Louis is now single. (Even though he wasn't even in a relationship, but only Zayn and his mum know that.) Then it teters between feeling awful for Louis and being mad at himself for being happy they had 'broken up'. He didn't waste any time in hugging him tighter though. 

"I'm sorry, Lou," he whispered sweetly and Louis' stomach lurched. "Do you need anything? Whatever you want, I'm there. A cuddle, some shitty take out, a collection of the greatest rom coms out there, a blowjob. You name it, I'm your man." Louis startled out a laugh, being taken by surprise and even though Louis would absolutely _love_ that, he's not giving in. It's unethical. 

Harry's thoughts hum happily, pleased to make Louis laugh. Louis detangles himself from Harry and walks to the tv, putting in ' _50 First Dates'_  because it's right there and Harry always has his cheesy little movies drug across the world with him. Louis finds it endearing but will never admit it, no matter how many times he used to watch them with Harry.

Once he's got it to the opening screen, he takes the remote with him to bed letting out a small, almost sad sounding, "Well, this dick won't suck itself," He nailed the _I just went through a bad break up_ voice and seriously wonders why he ever left theatre. 

Theatre doesn't have Harry, though, so maybe it's a good thing he did. It feels especially good when Harry is crawling under the covers and drapes his arm over Louis' body. Louis starts the movie and then sighs, leaning back against Harry, who shoves one of his legs in between both of Louis' while gripping him tighter.

Louis thinks it's strange that while they're tangled together, Harry's thoughts are calm and full of love and comfort.  He's usually obscene with his mind, sometime's causing Louis to have to excuse himself from the room. Now, though, Harry is calm and Louis is just confused. Maybe it has something to do with him believing he just went through a break up, but it's a change and Louis doesn't know which side of Harry's brain he prefers. 

When the movie is over halfway done, though, Louis decides he misses getting flustered by Harry's mind and realizes just how stupid that sounds, because he's spent weeks trying to block it out, but Louis has never been known for being smart.

He subtly wiggles. It isn't much. Just like he's readjusting the way he's positioned, and he wonders if Harry felt it, if it had affected him. His questions were answered quickly when Harry thinks a profanity and internally curses his dick. Louis smirks into his pillow and does it again, this time putting a little more pressure against Harry's body. 

' _God_ ,' he hears and then situates himself further down the bed by an inch or two, body ghosting over Harry's crotch. He's about to move again when Harry grips his waist. Louis puts on a confused face and turns around to face Harry.

"Stop moving, you're disrupting the movie," Harry tells him with a wink and Louis pushes his bottom lip out in a pout. Harry's mind swirls with how much he wants to kiss him and Louis knows he'd let him. Louis also knows that he is not, nor is he ever, going to be able to make the first move, so Louis is kind of fucked. 

"'M getting comfy," he tells him and then wraps his arm around Harry's middle, cocooning himself. When he wedges his leg in between Harry's, he not-so-accidentally knees him softly in the balls, causing Harry's mind curse and Louis only feels a little guilty.

He positions his head under Harry's and tries not to smile as he falls asleep to the sound of Harry thinking of unflattering things to keep from getting hard by Louis' simple touch. 


End file.
